


Территория для собак, можно без поводка

by Vemoro



Series: Forever yours [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ареста Рамси Болтона Джон встречает Теона на площадке для выгула собак. (сиквел фанфика "Железная цена", мидквел к фанфику "Forever yours")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Территория для собак, можно без поводка

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

На огороженной территории для выгула собак Джон играет со своим хаски-альбиносом.

Розовый язык свисает из открытой пасти — не обращая внимания на жару, белоснежный пес вновь и вновь неутомимо мчится за резиновым мячиком, который кидает ему Джон. Остальные собаки на площадке, как обычно, сторонятся огромного молчаливого хаски, играющего только с хозяином. У него, как и у Джона, нет друзей.

Джон поднимает с травы мокрый мячик и отводит руку для броска. Справа доносится тихое поскуливание, и Джон машинально поворачивает голову — трое молодых доберманов скребут землю лапами и напряженно следят за его правой рукой. Поджарые псы нетерпеливо повизгивают в унисон: видимо, им очень хочется побегать за мячиком, но поводок-сворка не позволяет этого. Все трое — “девочки” и, похоже, они из одного помета. На черно-рыжие пасти надеты кожаные намордники.

У Джона холодеет в груди — он узнаёт тощую фигуру, еле удерживающую обеими руками поводок-сворку. Джон, не глядя, швыряет мячик куда-то вбок, и хаски недоуменно трусит за своей игрушкой, приземлившейся от него в каких-то жалких пяти ярдах.

Доберманы слаженно прыгают, и поводок, размотавшись на всю длину, вырывается из рук их хозяина. Тройка собак бежит вперед в связке, словно упряжные лайки без санок, волоча за собой на ремне пластиковую рулетку.  
Черная троица резко тормозит перед невозмутимым белым псом, которой сидит, зажав в зубах резиновый мячик, и спокойно смотрит на них темно-красными глазами. Доберманы начинают весело прыгать вокруг хаски, накручивая на него и на себя длинный поводок.

— Седьмое пекло! — хватается за голову незадачливый хозяин, и, прихрамывая, бежит к собакам, которые запутались в ремнях сворки. Альбинос не выпускает из пасти черный мячик и, кажется, совершенно не обращает внимания ни на радостно скачущих вокруг него “девочек”-доберманов, ни на опутавший его поводок. Он с интересом наблюдает за приближающимся чужаком.

— Призрак? — неуверенно произносит владелец доберманов, остановившись на полпути.

Джон тяжело вздыхает и медленно идет ему навстречу. Как бы ему ни было противно видеть этого человека, он не может просто развернуться и уйти, не сказав ни слова.

— Грейджой… — холодно приветствует Джон фигуру в потертых джинсах и растянутом сером худи. Тот вздрагивает и отводит глаза.

— Привет, Джон… Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить...

— Парк у “Стены” временно закрыт, там чистят водоемы. Пришлось пойти сюда.

Джон внимательно рассматривает Теона Грейджоя, не отводящего взгляда от Призрака.

— Я думал, ты далеко… в своей… в своем… на службе, — после минутного напряженного молчания выдавливает из себя Теон.

— В “Дозоре”? Я сейчас временно… в отпуске, — Джон немного запинается. Он не привык врать в глаза даже таким людям, как Теон Грейджой. Но не говорить же, что на самом деле он сейчас не в отпуске, а на трехмесячной реабилитации после лечения. Предателю-“перевертышу” это знать совершенно необязательно.

Двое доберманов улеглись на землю и умильно тянут морды к Призраку, который обернут поводком по спирали, словно упакованный подарок. Третья “девочка” осторожно обнюхивает его бок.

— Это… _**его**   _собаки?

— Да. После ареста о них некому было заботиться, их сдали в приют, хотели усыпить, и я… в общем, я забрал их себе. Я и раньше за ними ухаживал. Они меня любят.

— Я читал в газетах, что он заставлял тебя спать с ними.

Теон дергается, словно от неожиданной оплеухи, и низко опускает голову. Джон вдруг понимает, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала эта реплика, и ему становится стыдно так сильно, что он чувствует, как краснеют щеки. Хорошо, что Теон этого не видит — он внимательно изучает зеленый дерн у себя под ногами.  
Откашлявшись, Джон продолжает:

— Я слышал, ему дали пожизненное.

Теон молчит, не отрывая глаз от газона. Он такой же тощий, как и на фотографиях в газетах, которые освещали судебный процесс. Даже свободная одежда не может скрыть его ненормальную худобу. Отросшие, изрядно побитые сединой волосы зачесаны назад. Несмотря на теплый весенний день на обеих руках Теона перчатки, и отсутствие нескольких пальцев незаметно — похоже, он набил пустые места каким-то наполнителем. Бледную щеку пересекает длинный узкий шрам от пореза, на левой скуле — выемка и синий узор капилляров. Одежда выглядит так, будто он носил ее, не снимая, целый год напролет.

Джон должен ненавидеть Теона Грейджоя, но чувствует к нему только брезгливое безразличие. Он уже давно перестал испытывать яростную ненависть к “перевертышу”, хотя с момента его преступления прошел всего один год. Однако этот год был настолько богат на ужасные события, что Джону кажется, будто миновало целое десятилетие.

В день, когда Джон узнал о том, что произошло в доме Старков, он хотел немедленно примчаться в Винтертаун и лично свернуть шею этой твари-Грейджою. Но прежде он хотел посмотреть в его лживые глаза и спросить — каково это?! Каково это — предать всех тех, кто любил тебя как родного сына и брата?! Ту боль, которую испытал тогда Джон, нельзя было назвать ненавистью. Это было какое-то умоисступление, подобное тому, что случилось с ним, когда он получил известие о смерти отца. Во имя мести за семью Джон был готов стать дезертиром-клятвопреступником, и друзья из “Дозора” дважды спасли его от отчаянных действий, а также от трибунала… Ирония судьбы в том, что сейчас те, кто спас ему жизнь — мертвы, а он выжил.

С течением времени Джону пришлось забыть о своей ненависти. В конце концов он смирился с потерей, и мучительная боль утраты превратилась в скорбь. Он уже не мечтал о мести и вспоминал смерть родных не с яростью, а с печалью.

Когда Джон лежал в больнице, то перечитал все отчеты о судебном процессе и доклады прокурора Баратеона. Джон с невеселой усмешкой думал, что Рамси Болтон сполна воздал предателю-“перевертышу”, и что, возможно, чаша страданий, испитая Теоном, оказалась слишком глубокой и чересчур горькой.

Сейчас, видя воочию, во _**что**_ превратился легкомысленный смазливый гордец, Джон Сноу испытывает к нему жалость.

Теон выглядит намного старше своих лет, и дело не в шрамах или полуседых волосах. Он согнут, как после тяжелой болезни, боится поднять глаза, и постоянно напряжен, словно в ожидании удара или подножки.

Собаки, опутанные ремешками, лежат вплотную на траве. Призрак наконец выпустил из пасти свою игрушку, и “девочки” чинно перекатывают носами мячик друг к дружке.

— Давай-ка снимем с собак поводки, — предлагает Джон.

Присев на корточки, они начинают распутывать длинный ремень, и Джон обращает внимание, как неловко Теон перебирает кожаные петли. Только сейчас становится заметно, что несколько пальцев в перчатках безжизненно топорщатся, и Джон сочувственно хмурит брови, представляя, как теперь выглядят некогда красивые руки Теона.

Снимая петлю поводка с лапы Призрака, Джон невольно задевает плечо Теона и чувствует, как тот резко подается в сторону. У Джона сжимается сердце — ему тяжело видеть эту испуганную тень прежнего Теона, которая шарахается даже от случайных прикосновений.

Поводок-сворка снят, распутан и уложен в рулетку-держатель. Призрак молча смотрит на Джона, спрашивая разрешения поиграть. Джон кивает, и хаски, подхватив свою игрушку, резко срывается с места, а “девочки”, повизгивая от азарта, мчатся за ним.

Собаки больше не разделяют их, Джон сидит на корточках прямо напротив Теона, который с тоской глядит вслед Призраку. Джон понимает, что Теон избегает смотреть ему в глаза, и прекрасно знает _**почему.**_

— Может, присядем и поговорим? — Джон замечает, как Теон нервно сглатывает и сильно сминает в кулаке указательный палец левой перчатки.

Теон кивает, по-прежнему глядя куда угодно, только не в лицо Джону.

Собаки затеяли понятную только им игру, и Призрак задает в ней правила. Он позволяет “девочкам” догнать себя и выпускает из пасти мячик. Из-за своих намордников доберманы не могут схватить игрушку и бестолково тычутся в нее черными носами.

Джон с Теоном молча сидят на скамейке — Джон откинулся на спинку, глядя на сгорбленную фигуру рядом.

— Прости… — вдруг выдыхает Теон и утыкает лицо в ладони. — Прости меня, Джон… Я… я думал, после всего, что я натворил, ты при встрече сразу изобьешь меня до смерти. Или просто отвернешься и уйдешь, не сказав ни слова. Я столько наворотил дел… если бы ты знал, как я хочу вернуть всё назад! Если бы не этот киднеппинг — всё, абсолютно всё было бы по-другому. Как бы я хотел всё исправить, но я не могу... Прости меня, Джон.

Джон с сочувствием смотрит на него. Он ожидал этот разговор, но совершенно не готов к нему, тем более что Джону совсем не хочется бередить старые раны. У него нет ни малейшего желания снова ворошить прошлое — ярость уже давно перегорела, и он смирился с тем, что был не в силах изменить.  
Джон хочет сказать, что Теону нужно исповедоваться не перед ним, а перед Богами, но потом понимает, что сейчас Грейджою важно услышать от него совсем другое.

— Я давно простил тебя, — говорит Джон, и его голос звучит уверенно, потому что это почти правда.

Теон поворачивает голову и с недоверием глядит на него поверх ладоней. Впервые они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза.

Полуседая челка, шрамы, искалеченные руки, огромные выцветшие глаза на осунувшемся лице… Теон Грейджой с лихвой заплатил за все свои грехи. Сейчас он совершенно сломан, и Джону больно видеть его таким.

Джон успокаивающе кладет руку на плечо Теона, и тот вздрагивает. Наконец-то он отнимает ладони от лица, и Джон замечает, что его глаза блестят от набежавших слез.  
Теон резко отворачивается.

— Ну, про меня ты всё знаешь… Сделка со следствием в обмен на показания против Болтонов. А как ты? — его голос звучит сдавленно.

Джон не снимает руки с плеча Теона, чувствуя, как сильно тот трясется — неужели это попытки сдержать рыдания? Собственно, в этих скорых слезах нет ничего удивительного — после пребывания в подвалах Рамси Болтона даже у людей с железными нервами будет изрядно расшатана психика.

— Нормально, — отвечает Джон. — Мормонт погиб на задании, я сейчас вместо него.

— Поздравляю, — глухо и бесцветно отзывается Теон, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. — Значит, ты теперь герой?

— Какой там герой… — хмыкает Джон.

Герой… все, что он получил за свой героизм — неприязнь, ненависть и одиночество. А потом автоматную очередь в спину от своих “братьев по оружию”. Поэтому Джона не покидает ощущение, что сейчас на скамейке парка сидят два изгоя.

“Девочки”-доберманы кружатся в хороводе вокруг хаски, а он сидит, улыбаясь им во всю ширь розовой пасти. Забытый обслюнявленный мячик валяется на земле, на него налипла грязь и сохлые травинки. Джон никогда не видел, чтобы собаки так быстро находили общий язык с замкнутым Призраком.

— Ты женился?

— С нашей службой это, пожалуй, невозможно, — невесело усмехается Джон. Как только он собирается убрать руку с плеча, Теон немедленно накрывает ее своей ладонью в перчатке, придавливая сверху, и от этого Джон чувствует себя немного неловко.

— Значит, все ещё анахорет? — улыбается Теон уголком рта, и на мгновение Джон видит прежнего самоуверенного гордеца Грейджоя.

— Игритт меня бросила. Уже давно, — неожиданно для себя сообщает Джон. Он и сам не понимает, что с ним происходит. Ощущение тяжести мужской руки на своей собственной немного смущает, но не кажется неприятным. — Так что я… в свободном поиске.

— Теперь это твой статус в соцсетях? — снова улыбается Теон, и Джон не может удержаться от ответной улыбки.

— Похоже, теперь это мой статус по жизни.

— У меня тоже самое, — кивает Теон и вдруг снова испуганно замыкается в себе. Веселость сползает с него, будто стертая тряпкой, лицо сереет, а пальцы стискивают ладонь Джона.

Джон вздыхает — хоть бы Теон перестал постоянно вспоминать о своем кошмарном прошлом, потому что при этом он тянет его за собой. Джон не хочет переживать все заново — он потратил слишком много сил и эмоций, чтобы забыть...  
Но, видимо, забыть Рамси Болтона гораздо сложнее, чем инцидент с Боуэном и Виком, и всё то, через что он прошел, когда занял место командующего в “Дозоре”.  
Джон читал в газетах, что при аресте Теон называл себя сучкой Рамси, не помнил свое имя и требовал вернуть его хозяину.

— Твои доберманы очарованы Призраком, — неуклюже меняет тему разговора Джон. У него затекла правая рука, но он продолжает держать ее на плече Теона, потому что тот крепко сжимает его ладонь, словно боится, что Джон сейчас встанет и уйдет прочь. Но Джон не хочет уходить, хотя их беседа пока не клеится. — Редко встретишь таких дружелюбных собак.

— Они не такие уж дружелюбные, их когда-то натравливали на людей... Наверное, твой Призрак и впрямь владеет какой-то магией. Надо у него спросить, чем именно он приманивает “девочек”. Может, тогда “свободный поиск” закончится и тебя, и у меня.

Они натянуто смеются, как всегда смеются вымученной или несмешной шутке. Вновь возникает неловкая пауза, и они смотрят на Призрака с “девочками”.

— Может, пойдем выпьем чего-нибудь? Или кофе? — вдруг предлагает Теон. Его голос чуть заметно срывается на слове “кофе”. Похоже, он страстно желает, чтобы Джон остался с ним хоть ненадолго.

— Давай, — сразу соглашается Джон. — Есть одна кофейня на углу… Хотя вряд ли нас пустят туда с собаками.

Теон смотрит себе под ноги, кусая губы. Джону вдруг приходит в голову мысль, что Теон — единственное, что осталось от его прежней семьи. Благодаря Болтонам и Ланнистерам его отец, мачеха и Робб мертвы, остальные братья и сестры пропали без вести, и, возможно, тоже погибли. Остался лишь один приемыш-“перевертыш” — сломанный Грейджой. Джон сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок.

— Тогда давай отведем собак по домам, — говорит Теон и поднимает голову. Он с надеждой смотрит прямо в серые глаза Джона, и от этого взгляда у Джона перехватывает дыхание.

— Пойдем ко мне, все вместе, — решается Джон. — Посмотришь, как я живу. Забирай своих “девочек”, я думаю, Призрак не будет против.

Джон не уверен, смогут ли они с легкостью отпустить свое прошлое, словно отстегнув карабин поводка, но он почему-то хочет попробовать.

Теон осторожно поднимается со скамейки. Он стоит против солнца и улыбается, и Джон снова видит перед собой прежнего Теона — юного легкомысленного самоуверенного гордеца.  
“Мы могли бы попытаться начать все с чистого листа, Теон”, — думает Джон, и от этой мысли у него на душе становится тепло и спокойно.


End file.
